


ушибы

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Trainee Days, idolverse, other members are all there, rivals to friends to lovers dynamic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: минхао теплеет по мере того, как приходят морозы
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 2014

**Author's Note:**

> итак, это idolverse с претензией на masterpost по севентин, но с чууууточкой художественности по части событий и прочего. если честно, мне кажется, это будет один из лучших текстов, которые я могла бы написать. cheer me on!!
> 
> на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10452893

Это начинается, когда в Сеуле постепенно холодает и из них, трейни, всех постепенно выветривается запах солнца и соли: они возвращаются в тесное угловатое общежитие, где вечно пахнет пылью и дешёвыми специями для ещё более дешёвого рамёна, и, оставляя влажные следы первого снега на полу, сталкиваются с _ним_. 

_Новеньким_.

Джунхви — самый шустрый, он бросает пару китайских фраз, достаточно простых, чтобы Вону, только-только начавший пробираться по лесу чужого языка, тоже включился в разговор, и — поднимает руку новенького, как будто тот только что одержал победу на боксёрском ринге; в какой-то степени так и есть:

— Со Мёнхо!

Сначала его приветствуют старшие. Сынчоль с его пересушенными руками и отеческой хваткой, выдавливающий на уставшем лице улыбки Джонхан и Джису, который, не зная, что ещё сделать, низко кивает, осторожно пожимая новенькому обе руки своей одной. Потом Сунён, у него от восторга в морщинках прячутся глаза, Джихун держит ровное лицо и извиняется за Сунёна, говоря, что он немного того; буйнопомешанный. Сокмин приветственно обнимает, не зная границ пространства — ни своего, ни чужого, и мягко кивает Мингю, который терпеливо ждёт своей очереди, — ему ничего другого больше и не остаётся, — и готовит самое обезоруживающее приветствие из всех, на какие способен.

Но Мёнхо смотрит на него в упор забившимся взглядом, и Мингю не уверен, что тот не прячет в безразмерной тёмно-красной худи парочку кинжалов, которыми можно внезапно пырнуть. Вместо кучи красивых слов Мингю слегка подбивает новенького в предплечье:

— Тебе у нас понравится.

И в ту же секунду повисает напряжение; кому из них в целом здесь нравится? Мёнхо ничего не говорит, только вежливо кивает следующим за Мингю Хансолю и Сынквану, которые тут же наперебой принимаются что-то расспрашивать. Даже если бы они говорили, обращаясь к Мингю, не факт, что он бы тоже их понял. Чан слегка отталкивает Мингю, чтобы протиснуться со своей детской восторженностью к новому хёну, и Мингю чуть отходит назад, и всё равно остаётся в коридоре, в полурасстёгнутой шумной куртке, мешающей сбегать по ночам из общаги, даже когда все остальные летят мыть руки и накрывать на стол стоящие в холодильнике со вчерашнего вечера заготовки.

Часть Мингю навсегда останется в этом коридоре.

С отпечатком взгляда Мёнхо на лбу.

За ужином Джунхви забрасывает на Мёнхо свою тощую длинную руку, из-за чего не может постоянно поправлять свои длинные волосы, и Джихун смешно делает вид, что эти волосы попадают ему в рот. Мёнхо некомфортно, что с этой рукой, что без неё. И он просто надеется, что хотя бы после того, как все разойдутся, он сможет спокойно сходить посмотреть студию и подготовить себя к тому, что скоро его узнает весь мир.

Ну.   
Или кто-то там узнает.

А пока его узнают только двенадцать шумных парней того же возраста, что и он, и это самое неудобное знание, которое человек может в своей жизни получить. Вместе они все невыносимые, даже те, кто с первого взгляда не кажется таковым. 

Мингю, правда, таким кажется с первого взгляда, но почему-то весь вечер только стреляет через стол глазами и совсем мало ест. В ухо Мёнхо Джунхви рассказывает о том, что пд-ним настоятельно рекомендует Мингю похудеть и есть овощи, чтобы вытянуться ещё.

На китайском Мёнхо бурчит:

— Куда ему ещё выше?

Джунхви смеётся, случайно локтем задевая Сунёна:

— Ну да. Наш Мингю падает так, что и уже с этой высоты ушибы знатные.

И всё же им всем ещё есть, куда расти; в отличие от их тесных стиснутых между собой кроватей.

\

Сунён и Сынкван ругаются утром из-за последней плошки риса, вымоченного в молоке, и Вону, жуя банановый хлеб, смеётся над ними с набитым ртом. Мингю закатывает глаза, берёт свой стакан апельсинового сока и идёт в глубь комнаты, где сидят и о чём-то шёпотом переговариваются Джихун и Сынчоль.

Мингю из тех, кто не боится старших, и потому все старшие, чувствуя это, его обожают. Но в случае с Джихуном и Сынчолем, которые даже не намного старше Мингю to begin with, страх подкрадывается через горло и оседает в лёгких, будто зажимает всю грудную клетку в тиски. Пару лет назад Мингю увидел, каким бывает Сынчоль, когда злится (он ругался по телефону с одним из уже бывших трейни), и ждать пару лет, чтобы увидеть, как злится Джихун — даже нет нужды. 

И пусть сейчас их шёпот не кажется враждебным, это _шёпот_ , когда старшие шепчут, они точно говорят не о дружеских вещах.

Мингю им улыбается и не получает улыбок в ответ; Сынчоль кивает спускающемуся по шаткой лестнице Мёнхо, и, заметив это, Мингю зачем-то краснеет, поднимается и уходит к столу снова. Лучше выслушивать ругань, к которой за столько лет привык до щекотки вверху живота, чем — сюсюканья с новым пацаном. Они все когда-то были новенькими. Не умерли же.

И как только Мингю мысленно хочет послать Мёнхо туда, откуда приехал, мягкий голос сонно бормочет:

— Покажи, какая зубная щётка твоя, чтобы я не путал.

И так они вдвоём оказываются в ванной: помещение кажется вполне просторным для одного человека, но в общаге их теснится тринадцать. Тринадцать шумных парней с острыми резвыми локтями и запрокинутыми в смехе головами. Для них любое пространство будет сужаться по мере роста.

Свет тусклый, сероватый. И Мингю не уверен, что их щётки все правда такого цвета. Лиловая. Красная. Агрессивно-синяя. Показывает на щётку цвета морской волны:

— Это моя.

Мёнхо достаёт из непромокаемой косметички (явно отданной ему отцом) свою щётку — неоново-зелёную:

— Не путай тоже.

— Не собирался.

— Мгм.

Они зависают, и к Мингю возвращается вчерашнее ощущение заземлённости. Ему семнадцать, у него ещё очень мало денег, но уже очень большие мечты, и как бы ему ни не нравилась эта перспектива, мечты, хотя бы одной, можно будет достичь только в команде. Он не хочет, чтобы команда пострадала из-за него. Сейчас или вообще.

Мингю нервно сглатывает, наблюдая за тем, как Мёнхо заканчивает с чисткой зубов, и, когда тот вытирает бумажным полотенцем покоцанные руки и губы, протягивает свою ладонь:

— Будем работать усердно, Мёнхо-ши.

Мёнхо только фыркает на это, не касаясь дрожащих чужих пальцев. Говорит, что все в Корее слишком пафосные, будто в дешёвом аниме.

Он выходит из ванной, и Мингю остаётся и думает о том, что у них здесь всё дешёвое. Зато сами они все, каждый — бриллиант.

— Вот же сукин сын! — ругается и не знает, на кого. На Мёнхо или всё-таки себя.

\

Во время эфира ещё через день после инцидента в ванной, когда они все привычно толпятся в зелёной комнате и с камерами говорят больше, чем друг с другом, Вону бьёт открытой ладонью Мингю по затылку, и тот выдыхает удивлённое:

— Айщщщ! Хён, это за что было на этот раз?

Хансоль хохочет:

— Приятно, что у тебя есть нотка selfawarence.

— Я, — вздыхает Мингю, зарываясь пальцами в густую чёлку (пора стричься), — понятия не имею, что значит это слово, Соль-а.

Вону тем временем молчит, он делает это чаще, чем говорит, и кивает в сторону Мёнхо:

— Вы в новой берлоге соседями будете. Мне сегодня сказал так хён, — Джонхана с Джису они хёнами не называют. — А вы только ссоритесь.

Мингю морщится, под глазами смешно собирается более тёмная кожа. Он бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Мёнхо, который вместе с Чаном танцует под After School, и снова смотрит на Вону. Ему непонятно, когда двое _таких_ тихих людей с _таким_ языковым барьером вообще могли успеть подружиться. Наверное, это просто магия Вону: его мгновенно любят все, будь то животные, будь то люди; любят, даже не зная его имени, характера и вкусов.

Мингю не такой. У него за плечами уборка по дому, готовка, забота о сестре, отличные оценки и споры в классе из-за правильного ответа в уравнении. Родители убеждали Мингю, что он делает это для себя, а Мингю просто хотел, чтобы они им гордились. Может, проблема в том, что Мингю всегда хочет, чтобы им кто-то гордился.

Даже сейчас.

Пусть и гордиться будет Вону, до пугающего похожий на старшего брата, которого у Мингю не было никогда.

— Мы знакомы типа... сутки.

— За сутки успевали начинать войны, Мингю-йа.

— Ммм, окей.

— ...

— Я пойду... поговорю с ним что ли, — Мингю делает пальцами пистолетик и стреляет Вону в грудь, у того на лице не дёргается ни единый мускул. — Скукота, — комментирует Мингю, уже подходя к месту, где отдыхает Мёнхо.

— Что? 

Мингю хочет себя стукнуть:

— А что.

Мёнхо щурится:

— Ты считаешь, что _я_ скучный?

Мингю _должен_ себя стукнуть:

— Веселья, во всяком случае, ты пока не показал... Блять! Это... не то, что я имел в виду.

Мёнхо щурится и приторно улыбается; всё же спрятаны в его многочисленных худи кинжалы. Мингю вряд ли выживет, когда они переедут в новое крыло.

— Я тебе, во всяком случае, показывать вообще ничего не обязан.

Мингю считает, что это очень справедливая точка зрения:

— Это в любом случае было адресовано не тебе. Вону-хён мутный. Так и знай.

Мёнхо щурится и выглядывает Мингю из-за плеча. В отражении зеркала Мингю видит, как Вону с довольной улыбкой машет Мёнхо. Они этого ещё не осознают, но возможно, что они вырастут в отличных друзей.

— Не понимаю, — наконец бурчит Мёнхо, — почему Джун-гэ говорил о тебе столько хороших вещей. Ты обычный.

Мингю поджимает губы:

— Мы все здесь не обычные. Поэтому тебе это кажется обычным.

Мёнхо больше не отвечает, из другого конца студии его зовёт Джису. Он тоже уже по уши влюбился в Мёнхо, как и Вону. Как и Чан. Как и Сынчоль с Джихуном.

Мингю понимает, что вчера утром хёны обсуждали между собой, и тяжело выдыхает, когда по спине его хлопает Сокмин, мальчик-солнце, который сейчас не может пробраться сквозь обыкновенные тучи. Лучше бы Мингю жил в комнате с ним, даже если Сокмин совсем не может запомнить, что все свои вещи, чистые и грязные, нужно за собой убирать.

Выпрыгивающий из вокальной комнаты Сунён напевает о том, что всё наладится, но Мингю кажется, что всё только-только начинает лететь непонятно куда. Он скучает по маме. Младшей сестрёнке. По собаке. Чёрт, Мингю скучает по дому.

И временному отсутствию мысли о том, что он _обычный_.

— Отличная работа, Мингю-йа! — вопит Сунён после третьего прогона.

И Мингю не верит ему, своему другу на протяжении нескольких лет. Потому что Мингю семнадцать, и он гораздо проще поверит в слова незнакомого зануды, который не знает большей части хороших слов в языке, зато уже так бегло может, не задумываясь, смешать тебя с грязью. Мингю старается не пялиться на Мёнхо. У него не выходит. От взгляда на него горят веки.

Это начинается, когда в Сеуле постепенно холодает и Мингю впервые за годы стажировки находит себя на тонкой грани между тем, чтобы уйти добровольно, так и не заставив гордиться родителей, и чтобы просто хоть раз нормально поговорить с мальчиком из Китая, у которого самый лучший слух из всех людей, кого Мингю когда-либо знал.


	2. 2015

Первое время Минхао спит, отвернувшись к стенке, прячась с головой под тонкое, пропахшее сыростью, скомканное одеяло, и разбудить его совсем нетрудно — он всё равно почти не спит, ворочаясь под самым потолком. По вечерам, по ночам, по утрам в общей комнате, где они все спят, будто школьники, приехавшие впервые в летний лагерь, шумно, звонко и пёстро, и если бы Минхао был более сентиментальным, это бы быстро стало для него ассоциацией с домом.

Но _это всё_ — не его дом. Даже близко не похоже.

В мечтах Минхао его семья больше ни в чём не нуждается, у него куча красивых друзей и есть дорогущий мотоцикл, на котором он не ездит, но который висит на стене его огромной гостиной в просторной квартире, похожей на пять совмещённых королевских люкса в лучшей гостинице Пекина. В реальности у Минхао слёзы матери по телефону, сломанный от чужих слов язык, пустота в самом сердце и вокруг него, ни гроша, принадлежащего лично ему, в кармане, зато есть не бог весть какая душная комната в общежитии, где помимо него живёт ещё двенадцать подростков.

Чем больше Минхао танцует, тем больше ненавидит танцы. Чем больше Минхао говорит, тем больше ненавидит речь. Чем больше Минхао хочет чего-то добиться, тем дальше она от его слабых рук.

Ещё Минхао хочет что-то изменить.

Загадывает новогоднее желание в полночь; наступает 2015, и назад дороги — нет.

\

На зимние каникулы все разъезжаются по домам, — последний раз перед началом дебютного шоу, — и Минхао чувствует зависть и немного злость. Мама Джунхуэя смогла прилететь на пару дней, и Джун останавливается в отеле вместе с ней, Вону забирает Джису на каникулы к себе, потом к ним присоединятся Джонхан с Джуном и Сунён зачем-то позовёт их всех к своей семье, Джихун дни и ночи проведёт в своей студии вместе с Бумзу-хёном, а Сынчоль, Сокмин, Хансоль, Сынкван, Чан — они все просто едут домой, к семье, и от их разговоров лопаются сумки.

Минхао наблюдает за кучей тканевых мешков на замке, перелетающими туда-сюда упакованными недорого, но со вкусом подарками родственникам, вокруг стоит такой страшный гвалт и где-то между криком слышится шёпот: _Мы скоро дебютируем_. 

После того, как за Хансолем приезжает машина матери, и он с самой широкой на свете улыбкой треплет Минхао волосы:

— Мёнхо-хён, до скорого,

в общежитии становится пусто, но не совсем: на кровати Мингю Минхао находит жилой беспорядок, он всё ещё где-то здесь. Где-то шатается со своими друзьями, которые уже дебютировали. Где-то беззаботно смеётся. Сокмин недавно предложил Минхао тоже познакомиться с их компанией, мол, там даже есть парень из Таиланда, и Минхао вежливо отказался, потому что ему на это плевать. Ему здесь не друзья нужны, и он пока не готов открывать людям своего сердца.

Так он и пд-ниму сказал:

_Я хочу, чтобы меня любили, а не знали. Это возможно?_

Минхао цепляется за дверной косяк, не решаясь зайти в комнату, где непривычно никого нет. Даже запах общежития кажется не таким, как раньше, хотя выветриться ещё никак не успел. В этой странной тишине Минхао намного больше думает о смысле дома; о том, что эта странная тишина намного больше его напоминает, но Минхао едва ли такое напоминание делает счастливым.

Он пока не решил, могут ли эти люди или их отсутствие сделать его счастливым.

Входная дверь хлопает, слышно, как Мингю обтряхивает от снега куртку, бурча под нос:

— Айщщщ, всё метёт и метёт. Весна же скоро! — хотя до весны бы ещё дожить.

Мингю любит побыть в общежитии в одиночестве пару дней, недель, но не больше месяца: потому что так он не боится нарушить чей-то сон, может упражняться в готовке, не боясь поджечь волосы Джонхана, ходить в любое время репетировать, зная, что никто его там не поймает за шкирку и не заставит ждать общего времени, он смотрит до утра все интересующие его документалки про известных художников. И не пугается того, что кто-то увидит, как он плачет, потому что Мингю плачет очень много, особенно по мере того, как дебют перестаёт быть приснившейся мечтой и начинает приобретать всё более физические черты.

Уже стоя на пороге пустого общежития ему хочется заплакать, и тут он замечает тощую тень, Мёнхо, который тоже никуда не уехал, потому что, в отличие от Мингю, для него это не прихоть, а отсутствие возможности. Мингю ненадолго отворачивается, придавливая кулаками глаза, чуть откашливается и поворачивается назад, понимая, что уже поздно. Мёнхо всё заметил, просто ему нечего сказать Мингю.

Это даже смешно, как кто-то, кому дали роль милого тёплого мальчика, хочет оставить тебя умирать в холоде.

— Что на зимние праздники едят в Китае? — выпаливает Мингю, вешая куртку; сердце у него такое же тяжёлое, как кулак парня, с которым он дрался ещё в школе, потому что тот кого-то оскорбил. — Джунхви-хён говорил, что тебе нравится курица с овощами. Как вы её готовите _дома_?

Мёнхо смотрит на него в упор, как в их первую встречу, и слегка вздрагивает:

— Зачем спрашиваешь? Отварную курицу люблю с рисовым тестом.

Мингю игнорирует первый вопрос и выдвигается в кухню, Мёнхо следует за ним по пятам, наблюдает за тем, как Мингю моет руки, как достаёт из морозилки куриное филе, как нарезает овощи и ищет по ящикам листы рисового теста. Мёнхо давит улыбку в прижатой к губам ладони:

— Разве ты не скучаешь по дому?

Мингю, конечно, скучает. Он думает об этом последние два месяца постоянно, но он бы не назвал это тоской по дому, не в прямом понимании. Он скучает по семье. По собаке. По рутине, которая царит у родителей. Он скучает по нечастым выговорам отца. По наставлениям матери в готовке и уборке. По ссорам с младшей сестрой. Скучает по чему-то, что нельзя будет снова обрести вне зависимости от того, приехал он на праздники или нет. Уже больше полугода Мингю проще видеться с родителями на территории нейтральной: вместе съездить на острова, порыбачить, выпить стопку соджу в ресторанчике для среднего класса.

 _Домом_ Мингю считает _это_ : угловатое общежитие, где тишина бывает только в дни, как сегодня. Может, из-за того, что это место и эти люди стали его домом, он и не может бросить всё просто так.

Мёнхо всё ещё ждёт ответа, и Мингю слабо пожимает плечами, хотя все мышцы на спине у него напрягаются. Он ставит на газ кастрюлю с водой и оборачивается к Мёнхо:

— Мне типа. Семнадцать. Я свой дом ещё не построил, чтобы по нему скучать.

Мёнхо убирает от лица руку, и Мингю впервые видит на его губах подобие улыбки, когда говорит:

— Сегодня в меню у нас отварная курица в рисовом тесте с тушёными овощами. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Мёнхо. 

— Это мелочи, — выдыхает Мингю; щёки у него горят совсем не из-за пара.

\

Минхао просыпается от резкого стука в дверь, смотрит на часы, ещё всего лишь десять, и спящий на нижнем ярусе Мингю пускает на свою подушку слюни, даже не дёргаясь от стука. Минхао думает, что, может, кто-то решил на пару дней вернуться раньше и просто забыл ключи/не может достать их из-за количества привезённых вещей (и, на самом деле, это было бы не так хорошо, как казалось в первый день, потому что с Мингю наедине намного комфортнее, чем с Мингю в компании людей), потому вскакивает и несётся открывать.

На пороге стоят незнакомые мужчина и женщина с кучей пакетов.

— О! — уголки губ у мужчины двигаются совсем как у Мингю. — Ты же Мёнхо, правильно? Айщщщ, наверное, тебе одиноко нынче. А этот наш, — он смешно машет рукой, — даже не мог на каникулы тебя привезти. Хоть голодом не заморил?

Минхао не знает смеяться ему или плакать и почему-то вместо прямого ответа на вопрос говорит:

— Вы можете называть меня Минхао, Мёнхо — моё корейское имя.

Мама Мингю ставит в кухне пакеты и тут же мягко обхватывает лицо Минхао, поджимая губы так же, как делает это мама самого Минхао, будто всех матерей по миру этой эмоции учат:

— На экране вы все кажетесь чуточку взрослее. Какой же ты ещё малыш.

— Омммааааа, мы с Мёнхо-ши одного года, — Мингю, выбираясь из спальни, несносно шаркает и сонно протирает глаза. — Я думал, вы приедете завтра.

Старший Ким показывает на свой пакет, и Минхао только сейчас замечает, что из него торчат удочки. Мингю смеётся, кивая на окно:

— Хорошая на речке-то погода?

— Снег за ночь исчез, как и не было, сынок.

Минхао наблюдает за тем, как просто и легко Мингю смеётся со своим отцом, но от него не скрывается то, что мышцы на спине у Мингю всё равно напряжены. Даже в моменты радости Мингю о чём-то волнуется. И Минхао совсем не понимает, почему это чужое волнение беспокоит ещё и его, на каком-то инстинкте Минхао успокаивающе кладёт руку Мингю на спину:

— А я думал, мы сегодня собирались танцевать.

Мингю картинно хлопает себя по лбу, ни секунды не раздумывая над придуманной только что ложью:

— Пока Сунён-хён не вернулся нужно ещё столько всего отработать. Пап, давай мы в другой раз порыбачим? К тому же, холодрыга пока ещё страшная. Дождёмся весны?

Когда старший Ким соглашается, внимательно кивая (явно гордясь тем, что сын даже в дни отдыха ставит работу превыше всего), от Минхао не может укрыться то, как расслабляются под его рукой мышцы Мингю. Может, дело не в том, что Джун-гэ был неправ на счёт Мингю, может, дело в том, что Минхао просто ещё не знает его.

\

Корея — непростая, и иногда Минхао жалеет, что поступил так импульсивно, читать как: бросил всю свою прежнюю, возможно успешную, жизнь на Родине ради пути, на котором нет ничего знакомого. С другой стороны. Какие ещё поступки в нашей жизни имеют смысл, если не те, что совершены по какому-то внутреннему зову. 

Когда Минхао закрывает глаза, он слышит морской плеск возле своего дома в Китае и перекаты своей крови по всему организму — этот звук тоже похож на морской плеск. Всё в Минхао так или иначе связано с океаном, ветром, солью сожаления на потрескавшихся губах, потому что Минхао жалеет. Много и о многих вещах.

А потом это состояние он сам себе обрубает: встаёт со скользкого пола студии, включает весь свет и начинает танцевать заново. Будто ему снова шесть и он только учится; только ему недавно исполнилось семнадцать и учиться чему-то поздно. По этому поводу Минхао тоже жалеет.

И жалеет, и жалеет, и жалеет, и мать звонит по видеосвязи и просит хорошо есть, и заголовки в интернете пугают разбегом худоизвестных букв, и Джун отказался идти с ним в студию ночью после возвращения с матерью, и Вону снова превратился в сгусток молчания, и Хансоль улыбается только в телефон, и Джису с Джонханом закрываются от Минхао в каморке, чтобы играть на гитаре и петь, и на прикроватной тумбочке у Минхао не лежит ни одной книги на родном любимом языке.

Танец заканчивается и вместе с ним — заканчивается Минхао, будто сели батарейки: щёлкает выключателем, лишая комнату света, оседает в зеркальном углу, натягивает капюшон на раскрасневшиеся глаза. В этот момент дверь типично для скрипит, свет из коридора не скрывает растрёпанного Мингю. Он смотрит в недоумении на Минхао, губы его складываются буквой «о»:

— Так вот куда ты пропал.

У Минхао нет никаких сил отшучиваться и отмахиваться, нет никакого желания негативить в ответ на обычную фразу. Минхао жалеет и о том, что вообще начал всю эту игру с Мингю. Мингю обычный, так чего из-за него заморачиваться? Мингю по-обычному хороший, и теперь Минхао это знает. 

« _Как им удастся заставить тебя играть пай-мальчика? Лично я вечно боюсь, что ты таскаешь в своих худи кинжалы или, там, откусишь мне нос_ »

— А ты-то чё тут делаешь? — у Минхао плохо шевелится язык. И так хочется продолжать думать. Привычно. Не переводя каждое междометие.

Мингю полуобиженно шмыгает носом:

— Я сюда часто подумать прихожу. Успокаивает типа. А завтра... — _завтра мы дебютируем_. 

— Тебе надо перестать говорить «типа». Это слово-паразит.

Мингю делает вид, что в поклоне снимает шляпу:

— Ах, маэстро, вы неподражаемы. И очень умны.

— Что значит _неподражаемы_? 

Они вдвоём фыркают от смеха, в какой-то степени это даже комфортяще, и Мингю закрывает за собой дверь, подсаживаясь к Минхао, почти касаясь своим плечом его плеча. Он шумно вдыхает через нос, и не нужно хорошо знать Мингю, чтобы знать, что так он обозначает начало длинного монолога.

Но после вдоха ничего не следует кроме такого же шумного выдоха, Минхао слегка пихает его локтем:

— Что?

Мингю хмурится. Последние пару дней он даже на шутки Сокмина хмурится.

— Не могу перестать думать о... — _дебюте_.

— Так и не думай, у тебя это обычно отлично выходит.

Мингю сжато улыбается, его ладонь непроизвольно сжимается в кулак. Минхао так хочет что-то правильное подобрать, просто слов в корейском у него не так много, а все китайские, о которых он думает, не подходят под ситуацию, и в итоге он молчит, давит себя в самом себе и наблюдает за тем, как Мингю делает то же самое по другой причине.

Он боится говорить из страха, что Минхао его не поймёт?

Или из страха, что поймёт больше, чем хотелось бы?

Над ними гуляет тишина, и Мингю выдыхает в неё пар своих слов:

— Вы все и правда бриллианты, а я просто... уголь, на который все подумали, что из него получится алмаз. Сечёшь?

— Это не удочка, зачем мне что-то подсекать, — Минхао считает, что шутка откровенно глупая, но Мингю смеётся, его спина напрягается под холодным пыльным зеркалом. — Разве не ты плевался самоуверенностью, что все мы из себя что-то представляем?

Мингю закусывает нижнюю губу:

— Я очень боюсь, что представляю из себя что-то, но не то. Они взяли меня из-за личика, а мне моё лицо даже не нравится. Они взяли меня из-за роста, а мне из-за него сложнее танцевать. Они взяли меня ради музыки, а остался я ради другого. Я остался, потому что не хочу никого подвести. И потому что всю команду люблю. И хочу, чтобы родители мной гордились.

Минхао не знает, что ему на это сказать, в темноте он нащупывает ладонь Мингю и крепко её сжимает:

— Даже бриллианты надо, — запинается, вспоминая слово, — полировать. Тебе не нужно быть идеальным, достаточно быть собой, и тебя все полюбят.

И Минхао осознаёт, как глупо звучат его слова: он так давно начал претворяться кем-то, что и сам не знает себя. Но Мингю. Мингю другой — Мингю точно знает, _кто_ он, просто иногда ему нужно немного помочь понять, что это знание показывать вовсе не стыдно. Минхао хотелось бы быть похожим на Мингю, со всей этой его щенячьей искренностью, с которой он ко всему и всем подходит.

Когда Мингю вырастет, он станет очень хорошим человек. Из по-обычному хорошего в хорошего необычайно. Когда вырастет Минхао, он станет... не знает, кем он станет. Первый шаг — начать принимать себя, а какое это уже _себя_ выяснится по пути.

— Я больше боюсь, что они меня не узнают, — шепчет Мингю. — Быть познанным я хочу быть намного больше, чем любимым.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Минхао.

Но он нет.

— Они могут понять меня неправильно, полюбить это неправильное. Мне важнее быть тем, кто я есть. Да? Быть просто мной разве бывает достаточно? — голос у него сиплый. — Я хочу знать и себя, и других. Я... я даже тебя хочу _знать_. 

Минхао ошарашенно мигает, его пальцы сами собой сжимают ладонь Мингю, он тоже выдыхает пар из слов:

— Меня зовут Сю Минхао.

Мингю улыбается, прорубая светом этой своей улыбки темноту:

— Приятно познакомиться, я — Ким Мингю. Тебе у нас понравится.

Минхао фыркает. Конечно. Конечно, ему у них понравится. 

\

В день дебюта у всех малиново-розовые лица и блеск в глазах ярче, чем золотой блеск шампанского в бокалах, которое пьют все, даже Чан, который с четырнадцати лет пьёт только домашний ликёр родителей Сунёна. Джун целует Вону в висок, Джису, _Джошуа_ , крепко обнимает Хансоля, _Вернона_ , который радостно пищит ему в плечо что-то на английском.

Минхао чувствует себя так, будто узнаёт их всех заново, когда Сокмин покачивает его в своих объятиях, жмурясь так, будто софитов и солнца ему не хватило, а Минхао прямо сейчас его добил. 

Сынкван плачет, и Джихун плачет тоже, и они стоят вместе с Джонханом, у которого рулон бумажных полотенец, и несмотря на эти слёзы за сценой пахнет счастьем, от которого кружится голова. У Мингю ещё никогда не кружилась голова _от такого_ ; это ощущается как день рождения, как чусок, как... как триумф, победа — над целым миром и над собой.

— Ты не плачешь, — замечает Мингю, задыхаясь от восторга.

— Ты тоже, — кивает Минхао.

— Но ты доволен, — продолжает Мингю.

— Ты тоже, — улыбается Минхао. 

Они обнимаются, и Минхао как-то _странно и тихо_ ; как-то, как _дома_.


	3. 2016

Они становятся друзьями.

Ну, технически — они _все_ становятся друзьями; чем-то тесным и общим в большей степени, чем их старое общежитие. Теперь они живут по несколько человек на несколько комнат, а не все люди в одной, но каким-то образом это их делает только сплочённее. Совместные бессонные ночи, закрытые двери студии, одна музыка на них всех, насобранная по карманам мелочь для уличной еды, крики о том, чтобы подать полотенце. Они не просто делят между собой пространство и работу, они делят между собой жизнь — и это намного важнее и _ближе_.

Настолько ближе, что пьяный Сунён рассказывает про свой первый поцелуй:

— Этот парень жил недалеко от меня. Ну. Знаете, такой типичный соседский мальчишка. В булочной за углом работал. Я туда после репетиций каждый день ходил, и один раз он разрешил меня проводить его. Ну и. Мы поцеловались. Вот. 

— Это, — такой же пьяный, вздыхает Вону, — вообще не объясняет того, к чему ты это говоришь. Джунни просто сказал, что у официанта классная задница.

Мингю фыркает над этим, чуть откидываясь на спинку мягкого дивана; нет никакого дела до того, услышат ли их, потому что ресторан они сняли в часы после закрытия под клятвой того, что сами всё уберут до начала нового рабочего дня. Не то чтобы это типичная для айдолов ситуация, но не то чтобы первая на их памяти. 

Чем дольше Мингю варится в этом бизнесе, тем больше понимает, насколько слепо поступил в детстве, сделав _это всё_ своей мечтой, своей целью. И пока нетизены вместе с фанатами хвалят их рост, как группы и как самостоятельных её представителей, Мингю ростом считает перемены внутри своей черепной коробки. Он пришёл ради музыки, остался ради людей, но сейчас он здесь — ради себя, и сейчас, когда за плечами, пока не такими широкими и сильными как хотелось бы, первая — из многих — победа, Мингю чувствует себя полноценным и бесстрашным, и готовым к тому, чтобы работать и дальше: до тех пор, пока в порошок не сотрутся все кости в его теле.

Рядом с ним крутит свой бокал Минхао: они живут на добровольной основе в одной комнате и почти всегда садятся рядом в ресторанах, и они _говорят_ , очень много и по всяким мелочам, и Мингю _любит говорить_ с Минхао, но прямо сейчас они оба молчат, даже не особо слушая остальных, и Мингю знает, что что-то не так:

— Эй, всё нормально? — спрашивает, конечно, не про алкоголь, выпивают они вдвоём достаточно часто, чтобы Мингю запомнил, какая доза и на что у Минхао повлияет. — Ты бледный какой-то, — _и совсем молчишь_.

Минхао поворачивается к Мингю, закусывает губу, в тусклом жёлтом свете странно мигает его серьга-кольцо из чернёного серебра. Что-то в его лице выдаёт сомнение. С объяснениями Мингю готов подождать; с чем угодно Мингю готов подождать.

И пусть Мингю готов подождать, Минхао — не готов медлить:

— Мы можем уйти пораньше?

— Тебе нехорошо? Можем, конечно.

— Я просто... — Минхао вздыхает.

— ...устал? — предполагает Мингю, не ожидая кивка; варианта два, или что-то случилось, или что-то случилось, но в другом контексте, не том, о котором Мингю мог бы подумать. В обоих вариантах Мингю хороший человек и хороший друг и потому просит Сынквана немного подвинуться, чтобы они могли спокойно выйти из-за стола.

Джошуа замечает, как они выдвигаются, и предлагает вызвать такси.

Минхао отвечает первее Мингю:

— Я лучше по свежему воздуху пройдусь, да, Мингю-йа? Гаджа!

Они выходят в ночную позднюю весну, и Минхао в свете люминесцентных вывесок кажется их живым дополнением: выгоревшие подсвеченные волосы, баловство в глазах из-за выпитого вина, до сих пор незатянувшиеся обкусанные после объявления результатов голосования губы. 

Минхао кажется дополнением не только этой, но и вообще любой картины, и, спустя полтора года после знакомства, Мингю смотрит на него совершенно другими глазами, не понимая: кто из них изменился и стал каким-то другим. Может, они изменились вместе, может — в представлениях друг о друге. Изменились друг под друга или индивидуально. Как бы то ни было, Минхао представляется Мингю теперь очень _красивым_ , предпоследняя стадия перехода из гадкого утёнка в прекрасного лебедя.

Минхао должен быть простым милым мальчиком, который смешит выражением своего лица всю аудиторию, и пусть Мингю обычно первый, кто начинает смеяться, он знает, что Минхао совсем не похож на свой образ. Не потому, что он не простой или не милый, или не всё вместе. И не потому, что в своих худи, которые он уже почти не носит, он _действительно_ прячет кинжалы. Минхао просто... другой и не попадает под все эти однобокие понятия. Его красота выше понятия оттенка кожи, разреза глаз, музыкальных пальцев; его красота шире его жестов, смеха, поворота голове на красный сигнал светофора. 

Если бы Мингю описывал Минхао одним словом, он бы сказал _свободный_. И при этом прекрасно бы понимал, что никакой свободы Минхао, по факту, не ощущает; но субъективные ощущения с объективной реальностью почти никогда не совпадают, и потому для Мингю Минхао — свобода.

Свобода в том, чтобы иметь право выбора. Мингю никогда ничего не выбирал для себя, а Минхао — учится выбирать ещё и для других. 

Они не разные, но они противоположные, и, наверное, именно это заставляет Мингю понять, что он безоговорочно влюбился в Минхао. Без задних мыслей. Без лишней рефлексии. Влюбиться в Минхао было как уснуть — логично и естественно, и ещё необходимо, как если бы Мингю был готов упасть в обморок без этого _всего_. Только между разными влюблённостями пролегает разный вариант развития событий, и вот уже на этот счёт были и задние мысли, и лишние рефлексии. И ещё две коробки мороженого в объятиях хёнов и несколько ночей с недосыпом. 

Мингю выстраивает свою личность вокруг сомнений, однако есть две вещи, в которых он не сомневается никогда: **1.** все они, их большая, пахнущая ванилью и кондиционером для белья, группа, _семья_ — бриллианты; **2.** Минхао куда проще любить, чем ненавидеть. 

— Мы можем поговорить? — пальцы Минхао находят ладонь Мингю; как около года назад в темноте танцевальной студии и жаре неозвученных слов.

В этот момент Мингю думает о том, что он очень близок к тому, чтобы разговор сделать о своих чувствах и о себе:

— Конечно,

хотя он ещё не готов; недостаточно подумал и отрефлексировал; зато всё ещё, уже, всегда готов подождать того, что ему скажет Минхао.

\

Первым человеком, которому Мингю рассказал о том, что он гей, был, внезапно Джун: они вместе готовили, пока остальные играли в футбол в соседнем дворе, где поле огорожено высоко поднятым железным забором грязно-синего цвета, и Мингю не сказал это в качестве какого-то предложения или вывода, или что-то в духе того, что камингаут — это самая важная часть в том, чтобы быть частью сообщества; просто это сказал в ответ на какую-то шутку:

— Как гею, мне неприятно это слышать, — даже тоже почти-шуткой. Ни один мускул на лице не дёрнулся, только безбожно покраснело левое ухо.

Джун слизнул с большого пальца соус из белых грибов, не глядя на Мингю, продолжил:

— Как другому гею, мне неприятно, что тебе неприятно. 

И примерно как-то так Мингю понял, что они все нашли друг друга инстинктивно до того, как все друг другу признались. Хотя. Разве важно, в чём признаваться? Главное — кому. 

И с Минхао, почему-то, Мингю об этом поговорил в последнюю очередь; впервые боясь за реакцию. Даже если они лучшие друзья и соседи, — опять же, по доброй воле, — Мингю всё ещё пробирает озноб от некоторых многозначительных взглядов Минхао. Бывает, смотрит он так, будто видит что-то кроме общей картинки.

И в момент камингаута он так же смотрел, просто кивнул потом:

— И что в этом плохого?

Мингю несколько раз ошарашенно моргнул:

— Извини? Кто... о плохом говорит?

Минхао пожал плечами:

— Люди обычно сознаются в плохих вещах, потому что им страшно, что их осудят, или, что от них откажутся. За что мне отказываться от тебя, Мингю-йа?

В тот момент Мингю странно пошатнуло, захотелось прилечь. Он никогда особо не задумывался об осуждении. Когда тебе едва девятнадцать, тебе хочется быть бессмертным; ты и есть бессмертный — бесконечный в познании мира, жизни, себя. И в _этот_ момент Мингю стало казаться, что мир, жизнь, он сам могут рухнуть, если познать что-то не то.

А Мингю очень захотелось познать вкус губ Минхао. Вот, почему он так нервничал. _Потому что боялся отказа_.

\

Вону часто говорит, что Мингю судит людей по себе:

— Хватит судить Минхао по себе. Вот поэтому вы с первого дня так много и бодались.

Мингю обиженно морщит нос:

— Ничего мы не бодались.

Вону самый наблюдательный из них всех, потому он только закатывает глаза, мол, конечно, я тебе верю, но позволь мне рассказать тебе, как дела обстоят _на самом деле_. По какой-то неведомой причине Мингю всегда прислушивается к этой его правде; в данном случае — особенно, потому что Минхао доверяет Джуну, а Джун доверяет Вону. Вону не то что бы доверял Мингю.

Просто он, наверное, тоже устал за ними наблюдать: за их посиделками с вином, за их совместными просмотрами кино об искусстве в общей гостиной, за их походами после практик за кофе и диетическими сладостями, которых кроме них никто больше и не ценит. Устал наблюдать за их переглядками и общими шутками, за их полусерьёзными перепалками на пустом месте, за их поездками к родителям Мингю по выходным.

Родители Мингю обращаются к Минхао исключительно по родному имени (что лишний раз напоминает о доме), берут с собой на рыбалку чаще, чем они берут Мингю, позволяют одному выгуливать их собак, мама Мингю даже учит Минхао своему фирменному супу. В январе Мингю серьёзно заболел, и Минхао приготовил ему этот суп, не рассказав предварительно о том, что мама его этому научила. Тогда Мингю, валяющемуся с лихорадкой, показалось, что он не может уже влюбиться сильнее.

Влюбиться в Минхао — легко, не дать ему об этом знать — куда сложнее.

— Хватит судить о нём по себе, — повторяет Вону, хлопая Мингю, моющего посуду, по руке полотенцем, которым эту же посуду он вытирает посуду. — Ты ожидаешь от него, что он поговорит с тобой, потому что ты поговорил с ним? Это работает не так.

— Я просто не понимаю. Почему он не может мне хотя бы дать знать, что я должен его подождать?

Вону закатывает глаза и мысленно озвучивает кучу ругательств. Признаться, он бы сейчас с большим удовольствием сходил с Джуном и Верноном в кошачье кафе, поиграл с Джошуа и Джонханом в видеоигру, даже более охотно бы послушал абсолютно нелогичные споры Сунёна, Сокмина, Сынквана и Чана. Вону смотрит на Мингю так, будто ответ очевиден.

— Ты не думал о том, что у Минхао проблема с тем, чтобы привязываться к людям? И заставлять их привязываться к нему в ответ? Он не хочет, чтобы ты был ему что-то должен.

Мингю обиженно вздыхает:

— В таком случае, он тоже поступает эгоистично. А что? Нет? Если я _хочу_ быть ему обязанным. Если я _хочу_ его подождать.

Вону пожимает плечами:

— Ну вот и, как долбоёб, жди.

\

Они вваливаются домой, держась за руки, потому что шататься по ночным улицам без лишней физической поддержки, когда прошла добрая половина праздничного вечера — какое-то кощунство. 

Перед летом всегда странно приятно затуманено в голове, и Мингю даже не успел обдумать примерные варианты того, о чём Минхао вздумал с ним поговорить. 

В комнате душно, Мингю открывает окно, расстёгивает шёлковую рубашку от пижамы и плюхается на свою кровать. Минхао возвращается из душа минут через шесть после Мингю, в длиннющей футболке (ему, с его-то километровыми ногами, — она до колен), пахнущий апельсином и миндалём, и Мингю совсем не ожидает того, что Минхао сядет к нему на край кровати.

Они смотрят друг на друга и так молчат, словно между ними уже идёт диалог. 

Минхао моргает, отворачиваясь, лишь сейчас Мингю замечает, как у него дрожат руки; Мингю улыбается уголком рта, подкладывая ладони под щёку:

— Эй, что ты хочешь мне сказать? Я весь внимание.

Минхао кажется другим. Кажется не-собой. Потому что Минхао, которого знает Мингю, невозможно ничем сломать, невозможно заставить его выглядеть так, как обычно выглядит Мингю, — побитой собакой. Но вот он. Всё ещё свежий после душа, почти трезвый, какой-то непривычно нерешительный.

Мингю привстаёт и раскрывает свои объятия:

— Эй...

— Ты знаешь, я терпеть не могу скиншип, — морщится, смешливо, Минхао.

— И я знаю, ты обожаешь меня, — показывает, тоже смешливо, язык Мингю.

В руках Мингю тепло. Спокойно и тихо. Дома. И Минхао чувствует себя глупо из-за этого, потому что он говорит прямо противоположную вещь:

— Я сейчас сгусток хаоса.

— Так разве бывает? — губы Мингю у Минхао в волосах, пальцы пляшут по его спине.

— Не знаю. Но так я себя чувствую. Будто. Не знаю. Не знаю, это, — Минхао набирает побольше воздуха, — так больно, будто я из собственной кожи вырастаю, как дети из своей одежды. Я будто бы расту, просто я же знаю, что дальше уже некуда. 

Мингю расслабленно фыркает:

— Куда расти, есть всегда, главное правильно себе задать направление. Мёнхо-йа, ты больше, чем твоя кожа. 

Минхао сонно вздыхает:

— И кого здесь из нас воспитали буддисты, м? — голос Минхао звучит мягче и легче, когда он продолжает: — Моя мама была бы от тебя без ума. 

Мингю прижимает Минхао к себе так, будто он _признался_ ; в том, в чём следовало ещё тогда, в больном январе, в бесснежном феврале, в колючем марте, в жёлтом апреле; так, будто его нельзя никогда отпускать. Иногда Мингю хочет позволить себе быть эгоистом, притвориться, что всё, что у них есть, это нечто большее, чем факт дружбы. 

Мингю умеет дружить.

Просто Минхао учит его любить.

— Я бы очень хотел познакомиться с твоей мамой. 

— Это хорошо, потому что однажды я покажу тебе Китай.

Мингю думает, что Минхао имеет в виду какой-нибудь тур. Или обычную телевизионную активность. Рекламную акцию. Что-то, что включает ещё несколько человек из их группы, если не всех сразу. Но Минхао почти спит, сам инстинктивно цепляется пальцами за шёлковую рубашку от пижамы Мингю, царапает принтом футболки голый живот Мингю:

— Я так хочу показать тебе весь свой мир, — перевод: _я хочу, чтобы ты меня знал_. 

Мингю не знает, что ему на это сказать, потому только обнадёживающе вздыхает:

— О чём ты мечтаешь, _Хао_? 

Минхао задумчиво хмыкает. Раньше ему было намного проще ответить на подобный вопрос. Он бы сказал, что есть граница между тем, каким он видит своё будущее, и тем, какое будущее он себе хочет, но за последние полтора года в нём и правда что-то изменилось. Прежде всего, Минхао теперь мечтает о том, чтобы у него был дом. Его собственный.

— Построить себе дом хочешь? — уточняет Мингю.

— Ну... типа, — пьяновато хихикает Минхао, — на берегу моря. Может, у меня даже будет собака. Но вообще-то. Я немного про другой _дом_. А ты? О чём мечтаешь ты?

Мингю закусывает нижнюю губу.

 _О тебе_.

— Тоже дом построить хочу. Рядом с твоим. Может, будем выгуливать наших собак вместе.

— Не построишь ты никакой дом рядом с моим!

— Это ещё почему?

Минхао разворачивается, утыкается носом в шею Мингю:

— Спокойной ночи.

Мингю оставляет губы у Минхао на виске:

— Спокойной.

В мыслях Минхао танцует: _зачем мне что-то строить, если мой дом — ты?_


End file.
